


Только после завтрака!

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018





	Только после завтрака!

— Что это? — спросил Курогане с явным недоумением и подслеповато прищурился.

— Бобы! — продолжив сиять, охотно ответил Шаоран. — Волшебные! Я про них в сказке читал!

В ладони его сиротливо лежали бобы в количестве целых трех штук. И больше никаких продуктов, за которыми Фай отправил Шаорана с утра, не наблюдалось. Завтрак стремительно откладывался.

— Уии! —воскликнула Мокона, радостно подпрыгивая на месте. — А чего с ними делают?

Фаю тоже было интересно. Если они волшебным образом не увеличивались в размерах, так чтобы на кашу хватило, то и даром они не сдались. А если Шаоран их еще и купил, да на все выданные ему деньги…

Еще никогда Фай не был так близок к тому, чтобы наорать на всех и оставить разбираться с завтраком самостоятельно. Сначала маявшийся похмельем великий воин Японии нарубил дрова вкривь и вкось, что одна половина в печь не лезла, а другая только на щепки и годилась, теперь вот бобы.

— Если их посадить, то они вырастут в огромные стебли, достающие до самого неба, — принялся рассказывать Шаоран. — А там великаны! И несущая золотые яйца курица! И!.. приключения!

Глаза Шаорана так и горели маньячным огнем юного исследователя всего, что под руку попадется. С ним такое периодически случалось, парень вообще был личностью пылкой и увлекающейся, но в настолько тяжелом состоянии Фай видел его впервые.

— А где ты их нашел? — мягким голосом, каким обычно разговаривают с сумасшедшими, спросил Фай, беря один боб с раскрытой ладони.

Поднес к глазам, поворачивая разными сторонами. По его мнению, это была обыкновенная фасоль, красная, если быть точным. Каша бы вышла вкусная, варить только долго пришлось бы.

— Мне продал их один старичок, милый такой. А еще он тоже знает эту сказку, представляете? Она ведь из книги моего мира. Так удивительно.

Курогане оглушительно чихнул и тряхнул головой, словно огромный черный пес, выглядя при этом настолько скептичным, насколько вообще позволяла его мимика. Фай оценил и понадеялся, что его собственное выражение лица не выдает его так же сильно.

Животы заурчали у всех одновременно. Мокона, кажется, заурчала вообще вся целиком.

— А завтрак будет? — спросил жизнерадостно комок меха.

Фай прорычал что-то нечленораздельное вместо ответа и скрылся на кухне, громко хлопнув дверью. Кое-какие запасы у них еще оставались, хватит на перекус. А после он пойдет на базар сам и похмельного с собой прихватит, чтобы сумки тащил.

— Ну что еще? — простонал он спустя минут пять, услышав подозрительный треск с улицы. — Нет, они у меня точно дождутся, будут есть кашу из топора, ими же и приготовленную, я им вообще кто, кухарка какая-то, что ли, готовлю постоянно, стараюсь, а они простейшие поручения выполнить не могут…

Фай так и застыл с раскрытым ртом посреди бурной тирады. Потер глаза кулаками, но огромный стебель, перекрывший обзор из окна кухни, не исчез. И либо это была галлюцинация на фоне стресса, либо бобы-то и впрямь были волшебными.

— А ну стоять! — крикнул он, увидев поползшего вверх по стеблю с энтузиазмом очень голодной гусеницы Курогане.

— Великаны ж! — Красные глаза алчно сверкнули, и их обладатель полез с удвоенным проворством, а то вдруг еще снимут и никуда не пустят. А там велика-а-аны.

Спустя еще три минуты Курогане потирал отбитую задницу и громко изобретательно матерился. Мокона скакала рядом, пища что-то про «летающих песиков» и «грозных мамочек». Шаоран горестно вздыхал над убиенным, то есть срезанным магией Фая бобовым стеблем. И только сам Фай чувствовал себя, наконец, довольным и отмщенным.

— Все приключения — после завтрака! — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал он и даже кулаком пригрозил для весомости.

Стебель он только один увидел, значит, еще два боба эти оболтусы догадались-таки оставить про запас. На самом деле, он тоже хотел на приключения, точнее, его очень уж заинтересовала та золотоносная курица, пригодилась бы в хозяйстве. Да и Курогане требовалось выгулять, а то измаялся уже от безделья, бедный. Погоняет как раз великанов, пока Фай будет курицу искать, и всем счастье.

Но только после завтрака!


End file.
